Solenoid valves are known from the related art in various embodiments. In the case of modern injection systems, electromagnetic valves are frequently used, which should have as powerful a magnetic circuit as possible, in order to make it possible in particular to have short switching times and a reproducible opening and closing behavior.
German patent document DE 10 2009 046 466 A1 discusses an injector having a valve-seat carrier, which is manufactured as a single-piece component, and which has a first area of magnetic and a second area of non-magnetic material. This valve-seat carrier may be, for example, manufactured with the aid of an MIM method (metal injection molding). In this case, however, metallic materials are used for both areas. It would be desirable, however, to provide an injector and a method for manufacturing it, which makes a further reduction in manufacturing costs possible.